hannah montana a tropical bliss
by ILoveNickJonas2410
Summary: This is a story about Hannnah Montana - without giving the story away, it is about hannah montana shooting her new song tropical !
1. The Phone Call

Chapter One: The Phone Call

I beamed. "I can't believe it - I just won best newcomer at the GL8 TV Awards! Thank you so much daddy – you are the best manager ever."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"But you are the amazing singer," said my daddy as I gave him a hug.

My idiot brother came down the stairs, wearing his pink, rotten underwear.

"Oh daddy, why did you have to have him too?" I complained.

"Sorry, bud, it was your mom's idea."

Jackson looked offended. I quickly apologized.

"Oh, Jackson, before you go I gotta tell you something; Guess who won the best newcomer award? ME!" I yelled.

"Woop-dee-doo lets throw a party! Hannah Montana has won yet another award!" he said, sarcasm oozing from every word.

"That's the spirit son! Now go upstairs and get some clothes on; we got ourselves some company," said my daddy.

Jackson walked away.

The doorbell rang; it was Lilly and Oliver,

"OMG!! I've got amazing news," I screamed, as they walked into the front room.

"Me first," said Lily, jumping with excitement. "Your all over the TV! Congratulations!"

"I know!"

The phone rang, distracting us from our celebrations.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hannah, darling, I've got some amazing news for you!" said the voice.

It was Miranda, my agent.

"Miranda, darling, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we would like Hannah Montana to shoot her new song 'Tropical'

In Central Rain Forest Brazil, if you'll agree..."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "OMG!! A rainforest - awesome! That would be amazing!"

"So, is that a YES?"

"You Bet it is."

"We will be looking forward to working with you. Shooting starts on the 18th of February 2009! Bye."

"Bye." I put down the phone. Everyone was staring at me.

"Daddy! That was Miranda and she wants Hannah Montana to shoot her new song Tropical in Central Rainforest Brazil!"

"Dream on Bud, 'cause I ain't letting you go."

"But daddy -"

"No buts. Now, say goodbye to your friends; it's your turn to do the washing up"

Lilly and Oliver left, leaving me to my own devices; I was trying to think of ways that my dad would let me go.

1. Sneak away

2. Drug him

3. Make a robot Miley (yah, right).

"Daddy please can I go? Hannah has never done a video shoot in Brazil," I whined.

"No bud, it's too short notice"

"But Daddy -"

"What did I tell you about those buts?"

Anger arose from inside me and I said the most horrible thing to my father." I hate you."

I ran up to my room, and threw my head under my pillow.

Some time later my phone rang again and it was Miranda.

"Hi Miranda," I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Hello Hannah, its me. I'm so sorry to tell you; we had to reschedule the date for your video: it is now May 29th."

"Great! Thank you," I replied, brimming with excitement.

I ran downstairs.

"Daddy! Daddy guess what?! Miranda called and the date's been changed to May 29th so please can I go?"

He thought about it for a while. "Fine then, Bud."

I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"There is one other Thing..." I started. "We somehow have to find a plane that lands in the Central Rain Forest Brazil."

I smiled.

"Heck no," he said.

But before he could change his mind I was out the door like a flash.

I called for Lilly and told her the great news

We both went shopping and picked new clothes for the video shoot.

"Miley can I ask you something?" said Lilly, eating a chocolate brownie.

"Sure."

"Well, you know when you're shooting your video..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure! It'll be so much fun" I said.

Later, we went back to mine and Jackson was lying on the sofa in the same pink underwear.

"Jackson..." I moaned. "Put some clothes on, Lilly is here."

"Good, you can both help me; I can't reach some of the pimples on my back so can you guys pop them?"

"Ewwww! Gross!" Lilly yelled.

"Dad, Jackson's acting all childish!" I called.

"Jackson - do as your sister says and put some clothes on," daddy yelled back.

"Fine," he replied.

"Oh, Jackson, don't forget some deodorant!"

He made a face at me. And I mad one back.

"Boys. Such a pointless creation," said Lilly.


	2. The Flight

Chapter Two: The Flight

My dad switched the lights off.

"That's everything," He said. "Now, Lets Get to the airport!"

"Yay!" I squealed in excitement.

On the way to the airport we listened to the radio. My song 7 things came on. Jackson was in the back seat and was doing impressions of me, which were frankly awful.

"The 7 things I hate about you," Jackson mimicked.

And so it went on.

We finally got to the airport. We waited in the V.I.P section, with the Jonas Brothers. They to were heading off to make a video of their new song Love Bug.

"Last call to Brazil, Last Call," said the polite voice on the intercom.

"That's us Daddy, come on," I smiled.

We boarded the plane, where I was seated between an old man and a screaming baby.

"Daddy, why can't I just were the Hannah Wig?" I complained.

"Because then everyone will know your Hannah," my dad recited. He always said this. "Now ZIP IT. Im Ordering a HotDog."

I tried to get some sleep but with a screaming baby in one ear and a old man snoring in the other, it just was not possible.

Finally we arrived. It was hot!

Jackson took his top off, and those BIG pimples were still on this back.

Gross.

We got to the hotel were we met Lilly and Oliver.

"Hi guys did you have a great flight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was great." They said in unicen.

"Miley, Oliver has something to say to you." Said Lilly

"Well..." he said, trailing off.

"Oliver, where will I park me beepen car?" said a lady's voice.

"In the car park," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Who is that?" I said.

"Well, you see, my mom would not let me go without her so... she came with us." he answered sheepishly.

"Great! the more the merrier," I smiled, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Lets go and see our rooms." My daddy suggested.

We were on the 4th floor. Lilly, Oliver and Oliver's mom were on the 3rd floor.

"We best hit the sheets if were going to see Miranda tomorrow" I announced, clambering into bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

The sun was rising overhead and we all set off to explore the rain forest.

My limo was out at the porch, waiting to bring us.

"I've never been in a limo before," said Oliver's mom, Selena.

Me and Lilly stuck our heads out the windows for the whole ride!

The limo drove past a village named Rio De Janeiro.

Suddenly we arrived at the RainForest and yes, it was raining.

"Hello Hannah," smiled Miranda. "How are you keeping?"

"Im fine," I replied.

"Well, let's get this show on the road" daddy said.

"Hannah, get your make-up done in room 2, and you guys behind the barrier, Chop Chop." Miranda instructed.

When I was getting my make-up done, Jessica Simpson came to wish me good look. We had a full Conversation without strangling each other.

Next of all it was time to shoot the video. I was wearing a Gold Dress and pink high heels.

"You look gorgeous honey."

"Thanks Daddy."

The director was shouting orders at me, and so was everyone else.

"Take One" rang through the rain forest.

I sang and sang.

The automatic fans turned on, making my hair go all over the place.

My Dancers got artificially blown away - it was amazing.

Suddenly in was all done.

"Well Done Bud."

"Thanks Daddy."

I went in to the make-up room and took my face off.

"Hannah darling come to the music room when your ready," Miranda said.

I went in and saw my music video and it was off the hook!

"I love it!" I squealed.

"Well, it will be on the music channels in two weeks time."

"Awesome! Oh by the way, when is my album coming out in the shops?" i asked curiously.

"One week."

"Thanks."

On the way back to the hotel we stopped in StarBucks for a coffee.

Loads of little kids came up to me and asked me for my autograph.

One little girls mom came up to me and said:

"Sorry to bother you but that's my child over there and she is a big fan would you be able to give her your autograph as she only has six weeks to live." I looked over and there was a little girl in a wheelchair on a drip!

"Sure" I said.

I went over and shock her hand. She told me her name was Melissa and that she was 8 years old.

"Hello Melissa, I am Hannah."

"Hi Hannah."

"Here is my autograph and I will let my good friend Lola (Lilly) take are picture of us together."

Click went the camera.

"Thank you very much," said Donna her mom.

"Your Welcome, bye" I called.

"Bye Hannah."

On the way back to the hotel it was so boring. Oliver's mom Selena had her head stuck out the window the whole way!

"Mom get down; this is not your limo."

"Oh Oliver, its alright, sure Hannah wont Mind it."

"Miley not Hannah mom."

"Oh put a sock in it."

We arrived back to the hotel and had dinner.

I had Lobster dipped in butter and the others had Ray dipped in a cheese or garlic sauce.

What a day!


End file.
